Sinceridad alemana
by Cristh
Summary: Tras un cansado dia de caza, Anko vuelva a casa del alemán, el cual empieza a preocuparse, y acaba por ceder ante los encantos del danés. confesando su amor.


Dinamarca, cansado de la larga cacería, llegó a casa de los germanos, donde se había instalado hace unas semanas, vivía con ambos germanos, aunque uno de ellos, el mayor, iba y venia como le apetecía; y con una chica, con la que se llevaba muy bien, que ya vivía allí. Cuando llegó, estaba cansado y cubierto de sangre, la chica le abrió la puerta, contenta de verle:

- Hola Den - dijo sonriéndole. Al entrar, el rubio le beso la mejilla, y entró quitándose la cazadora, para manchar lo mínimo, cuando se la quitó, la dejó encima de la mesita del recibidor, y después lo mismo con la camiseta, que ya era roja. Cuando se lo quitó todo, abrazó a la morena, que estaba observando el cuerpo y todos los movimientos del danés, y ella le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándose a la espalda desnuda del danés.

El alemán, estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, mientras la chica estaba mirando la tele, oyó la puerta, y la chica acercándose a ella; escuchó los pasos del danés, salió de la cocina, para saludar al rubio cubierto de sangre, abrazando a la chica, aunque eso no le importó.

- Pronto estará la cena - dijo sonriendo a la pareja, que se había separado al ver-lo.  
- Límpiate antes de cenar, me estas manchando todo el suelo - dijo girándose hacia la cocina, para acabar la cena.

- Muy bien - respondió el danés, besando la frente de la chica, mientras le acariciaba el largo pelo liso marrón. Se dirigió al baño, quitándose el resto de la ropa que le quedaba: los zapatos, el pantalón, y los bóxers. Se dirigió a la ducha, pero antes de entrar, observó la bañera, estaba ya preparada, tocó el agua con dos dedos, estaba templada, sonrió, al ver una nota en el cabezal: " Que disfrutes del baño Firmado: Ludwig". Se metió, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y el cuerpo hacia delante, relajando todos los músculos, quitó el tapón, y encendió el grifo, mientras el agua corría, cargada de la sangre de sus víctimas, y de algunas de sus heridas, se acabó durmiendo. De repente, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, que le despertaron.

Era el fornido alemán menor:

- Estas bien Anko? Ya está la cena en la mesa - dijo algo preocupado por si le había pasado algo al danés. Siguió sin escuchar ningún ruido proviniendo del interior del baño, así que, algo nervioso y preocupado, intentó abrir la puerta, que estaba cerrada por dentro, así que la abrió de un golpe, observó como el danés, estaba dentro de la bañera, mirándolo con unos ojos confundidos, y la cabeza apoyada en la almohada del cabezal:

- ¿E... estas... bien? - preguntó el alemán bajando la cabeza hacia un lado, sonrojado por la reacción que había tenido.

- No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi - dijo el rubio sonriendo con los ojos cerrados al germano. Ya estaba limpio, así que se levantó de la bañera, sin importarle que el alemán lo mirara.

El germano, casi tan rojo como un tomate, se giró hacia la puerta, para no ver al danés que parecía no tener vergüenza alguna.

Al ver la nueva reacción del alemán, sin cubrirse, el danés se dirigió hacia él, abrazó su musculoso cuerpo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del germano y rodeando su cuerpo y sus brazos con los suyos.

- ¿Qu... que haces? - preguntó muy nervioso el alemán, al sentir el calor del mojado cuerpo del danés.

- Si te pongo nervioso... es por algo... Jeg elsker dig - dijo el danés esperando impaciente la respuesta del germano.

El alemán, se empezó a excitar, tras oír las palabras del danés, su corazón se empezó a acelerar, al sentir los rápidos y fuertes latidos del rubio, sobre su espalda- Ich... liebe... dich... - dijo al fin, olvidándose de todo lo sucedido hasta el día con su hermano, era la primera vez que sentía eso por el danés, y quería asegurarse de lo que decía su corazón, así que decidió intentarlo.

El danés sonrió complacido por la respuesta, abrazando aún más fuerte al germano, lamiéndole la espalda. Mientras, la chica, estaba apoyada de espaldas, escuchando todo lo que decían y hacían los chicos, no le importó, comprendía la situación, y dejaría que sucediese lo que tenía que suceder.

- nein... bitte - dijo volviéndose, cogiendo al danés de los brazos, para separarlo de su cuerpo, sin querer, bajó la mirada, el danés sonrió en el momento que el germano levantó la mirada otra vez a su rostro, con la cara roja y todo su cuerpo ardiendo, el alemán articuló unas palabras:

- ¿ce_ ce_ cenamos?

- Muy bien, te quiero a ti para cenar, invádeme - dijo el danés sonriendo.

- ¿Qu_qu_qu_qué? - dijo muy nervioso, soltando al danés, y alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Lo que escuchas: entrame, penétrame, viólame, te quiero dentro mío, quiero que me invadas, quiero que me hagas parte de ti - dijo Anko acercándose lentamente otra vez al germano, cogiendo una toalla y poniéndosela en la cabeza, cuando llegó delante del alemán, se agachó.

Entendiéndolo, el de ojos celestes, levantó los brazos, dirigiéndolos hacia la cabeza tapada por la toalla del danés, nervioso y algo indeciso, mientras, el danés le fue desabrochando el pantalón, el alemán por su parte, le acariciaba el pelo mientras se lo secaba con la toalla.

El danés soltó una risita complacida, viendo que el germano lo entendía, empezó a lamer el miembro del germano, poco a poco, era enorme, por eso empezó con simples caricias con su lengua.

El alemán levantó una mano, tapándose la boca, dejando la otra quieta encima de la cabeza del danés, que paró en seco.

El danés, tiró al alemán, hacia el suelo, sentándolo con las piernas abiertas, se puso entre ellas, volviendo a lamer el erecto miembro del germano menor, agarrándolo con ambas manos, acariciándolo, lentamente, antes de empezar a metérselo en su boca.

De la boca del alemán, empezaron a salir gemidos de placer, que excitaban aún más al danés, como si lo invitara a jugar más.

El danés, impaciente, se levantó, el fornido estaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, así que no podía retirarse, Anko, se dirigió a su rostro, abriendo la boca, con la lengua acariciándose los colmillos.

El germano menor se acercó el rostro acortando la distancia entre ambos, con la lengua fuera, cogió la del danés, acariciándosela cada vez mas rápido, no pudo evitar rodearlo con ambos brazos, acariciándole la espalda, bajando una de sus manos hacia su trasero, manoseándolo lentamente.

El danés, solo se limitó a acariciar el musculoso torso del germano, al retirarle la camiseta, se separó de su rostro, lamiéndole el cuello, los hombros, los brazos, el pecho, los abdominales.

El alemán gimió un poco, introduciendo lentamente el dedo índice por la entrada del danés, que gimió tan fuerte que a Lud se le empezó a hacer muy grande la erección.

El danés bajó su cuerpo apoyándolo sobre el del germano, pero no su trasero, dejándolo en pompa, moviéndolo levemente por el contacto con el dedo del alemán, mientras le dejaba marcas rojas por todo el torso y alguna en el cuello.

- Soy muy sadomasoquista... no quiero hacerte daño... - dijo el musculoso rubio con un tono sincero y preocupado, aunque a la vez excitado y cansado en menor medida, mientras meneaba el dedo acariciando las paredes del danés.

- Me da igual, hazme daño, hazme sufrir - dijo el excitado danés, con sensuales susurros en el oído del alemán, cosa que le hicieron poner más impaciente al germano, que empezó a introducir el segundo dedo, empujando y aumentando el diámetro de los círculos, y acariciando cada centímetro del interior del danés, mientras le besaba el cuello, y con la otra mano, lo sujetaba a su cuerpo por la cintura

El danés, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo por placer, arañando el pecho del germano.

En un movimiento, el alemán tumbó al danés en el suelo, colocándolo debajo suyo, mientras, impaciente, le empezó a levantar una pierna, mientras se la lamia, de los muslos hacia abajo, llegando a Copenhague, se lo empezó a lamer, se lo metió en la boca, saboreando cada centímetro, mientras el danés gemía sin parar, se corrió en su propia boca, pero al alemán no le importó, al fin y al cabo, era lo que él quería, se levantó, poniendo su cuerpo entre las piernas levantadas del danés, introduciéndole su gran miembro en la lubricada entrada de Anko.

El danés, sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró el rostro del alemán con ambas manos, acercándoselo al suyo, introduciéndole su lengua, saboreando su propia semilla, mezclada con la saliva del germano, fue lamiendo cada centímetro de su paladar, su mandíbula, su lengua...

El alemán correspondió al apasionado beso del danés, mientras fuertes embestidas inundaban el interior de Anko, estaba muy apretado, pero aún así, el germano fue empujando para llegar al final.

El danés, se agarró al cuello del alemán con los brazos, y a su cintura con las piernas, mientras le mordió el hombro, apretando sus colmillos, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de su boca, por el cuerpo del germano y por su mejilla y cuello, mientras su agitada respiración golpeaba la herida pidiendo mas y mas.

- mehr... mehr! - gritaba el danés al oído del alemán.

- hablas alemán... - dijo Ludwig sin cesar con las embestidas, gimiendo de placer y dolor, bueno, los dos a la vez, pues para él era lo mismo

- ja... me enseñó un poco Cris... ¿no te gusta que hable tu idioma?- dijo mirándolo con una cara triste, como la que pone cuando quiere conseguir algo.

-Me resulta demasiado familiar... si haces eso, pensare que estoy con mi hermano, y ahora no quiero pensar eso, será muy diferente - dijo apartando la mirada de esos bonitos y penetrantes ojos azules, los que le incomodaban un poco en esos momentos.

- De acuerdo - dijo viendo la sinceridad del germano, sonriendo por ver que en esos momentos no quiera a su hermanito mayor, sino que quería a Anko.

El germano lo volvió a mirar, acercándose a su rostro, posando sus labios sobre los del danés - Ich liebe dich - le dijo acariciando su rostro y su cuello con los labios.

- Jeg elsker dig, ¿pero no decías que eras sadomasoquista...? hazme sangrar, rómpeme en pedazos - dijo decidido el danés al separarse del beso.

-Si tú lo quieres... - dijo el alemán aumentando las embestidas, introduciendo su capital en la apretada entrada del danés, que no tardó en empezar a sangrar.

El danés seguía apretando sus colmillos en el hombro del germano, y movía las caderas delante y a atrás, mientras sentía que su interior se partía en dos.

El dolor de los colmillos y la sangre brotando de su cuerpo, solo hacían que el alemán se excitara aún mas, llegando al final de la cavidad del rubio, no pudo aguantar su erección, y soltó su semilla en el interior del danés.

El danés, gimió, más bien dicho, gritó, mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, al sentir su interior arder, por el contacto de la semilla del alemán con su reciente herida

El germano, empezó a retirar su miembro del interior del danés, poco a poco, para no causarle mucho más daño, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Anko

- Enshuldigen - dijo respirando con dificultad.

- Ikke... no pasa nada... esto era lo que quería - dijo con un tono cansado, agotado, sin fuerzas…

Viendo el estado del danés, el alemán lo volvió a meter en la bañera, él se metió también, estaba muy cansado, y sucio, no le iría mal un baño.

El agua se ensuciaba con el sudor, la semilla y la sangre de ambos, el danés casi no podía ni aguantarse sobre el agua, tenía la entrada muy dilatada, así que los restos del líquido rosado salieron sin problema.

Cuando el alemán vio que ambos ya estaban limpios, se levantó, cogió un par de toallas, se secó y se puso una en la cintura, cubriéndole las piernas, y sacó al danés de la bañera.

-Tak... - dijo el danés sin poder abrir los ojos, mientras el germano lo cubría con la toalla, lo cogía por la espalda y las piernas, llevándolo a la habitación del nórdico, secándole al dejarlo estirado en la cama

El germano le sacó unos bóxers del cajón, y unos pantalones, se los puso, secándole el pelo con la toalla, el resto del cuerpo ya estaba seco.

El danés, levantó una mano, cogiendo el brazo del alemán

- Quédate conmigo esta noche... venligst - retirada la toalla, el alemán vio que lo decía con unos ojos a los cuales no se pudo resistir.

- okai... - respondió el germano besándole la frente. - pero antes me tengo que poner algo... - dijo levantándose del borde de la cama del danés

- Y qué más da que duermas conmigo así, ya lo hemos visto todo el uno del otro - dijo con un tono molesto y triste, sin soltarle el brazo

- m... al menos déjame ir a buscar unos bóxers...

- vale... - dijo el danés inflando los mofletes, al verlo, el alemán no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras una pequeña risita salía de su boca.

Cuando el alemán volvió, llevaba unos bóxers negros y una camiseta negra de tirantes ajustada.

- te queda muy bien - dijo sonriendo el danés.

El alemán se acercó a la cama de Anko, sonriendo, se tumbó a su lado, abrazádnoslo por la cintura, y apoyando su frente sobre la del nórdico, le dijo:

- guten Nacht.

-god aften - dijo el danés cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo, en los brazos del alemán.


End file.
